Kira the Knight
by Dekallis
Summary: Kira is always the protector but of what? is it really the ship or someone on it? and how far will he go? AU because of the directions i have the story go inrnbut it does maintain the basic plot...sort of and pg13- for language and mature themes
1. The Protector

Kira the Knight

Chapter1- Love and Hate

Kira awoke and looked at the ceiling for awhile thoughts of the past few days repeated over and over in his head how'd he get to this point? Why was it he only seemed to keep making enemies? And why was it that everyone kept making such a big deal of the fact he was a coordinator? He thought's skipped back to when he'd come to earth in The Strike he remembered hearing the doctor telling everyone who amazing his body was and how far beyond the others he was. And then back farther to when Flay had accused him of not trying to save her father because he was a coordinator. Then his thoughts turned to Flay's sudden change of heart towards him and then the day everyone had the chance to leave but He stayed and when she saw him she seemed relieved and happy and most importantly he remembered that kiss the kiss that set in motion the current chain of events.

Two days ago

Kira sat in his room when Flay came in holding the origami flower that little girl had given him He remembered the girl and the fact that she was now dead along with all the other refuges because of whoever that bastard was piloting the Duel and he broke down Flay consoled him and he remembered kissing her again after that one thing led to another and they wound up sleeping together.

Yesterday

Kira was awaked by the battle stations alert he got up got dressed and headed out to battle Flay who'd been with him at the time Just laid there knowing everything would be fine because Kira would fight harder than ever now because he'd want to protect her. Her plan had worked perfectly. Meanwhile unknown to either of them Sai had been trying to Speak with Flay about her breaking up with him but she'd been with Kira that night as he'd soon find out.

Present

Sai woke up early to go see Flay he went to her room and found she wasn't there and her bed hadn't been slept in. So he decided to look for her it was as he Passes Kira's room he heard her Voice he stopped dead. It seemed odd to him that she'd be there this early then he started to add it up. "No they couldn't have...Kira wouldn't do that to me would he?...Is that why she.....?" Sai leaned against a nearby wall broken then another thought came to him"What if there is some explaination for all of this? Only one way to find out...but then I could find out I'm right...I'm not sure I want to know if I'm right.." He got upand turned to face the door he was about to leave when Flay started on her way out with a tray in hand. "Oh hello Sai..."She said "Flay....can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. "Sure...Just let me put this back in the cafeteria and we can talk."She said sweetly She didn't want any part of her hateful and Vengeful self to come out in front of Kira. So she made sure it didn't. She headed off and Sai Followed Kira just laid back down having some idea what Sai wanted to talk to her about "Man this could get ugly." He thought to himself. As the door shut.

Sai stood waiting as Flay came back. "Let's talk in your room." He said to her and they headed to her room. "What is it Sai?" She asked. "Flay...why the sudden break up? Why spend all this time with Kira all of the sudden? Just what's going on? I'd like to know." Sai said. "Sai...." Flay started unsure how to tell him after all he wasn't the one she was mad at she had no intention of hurting him But she had to in order to accomplish what she wanted. "Sai...Your intelligent put it together." She said to him. "So that's it? That's all your giving me? After all this time? And all of our talks about getting married?" Sai asked. "Sai...I..I'm sorry Really But I just can't be with you anymore maybe one day we can be together again but not now."She said trying to be nice about it. "So your with Kira now then?" Sai asked. All she did was give a nod. "but...Why Kira? I thought you hated him up till recently." Sai asked. "I did....but he proved to me he is trying when he fights out there...do you remember that little girl with the pigtails who always had that flower?" Flay asked. "Yea what about her?" Sai asked "She gave kira that flower as a thanks for protecting us but she's dead now Kira couldn't save her either the Duel Destroyed the refugee's ship when it passed between Kira and It. It saved Kira but as a price the Duel targeted them and shot them down When they found the flower in the Strike I took it to Kira and gave it to him...he broke down in tears. And then I knew he could be trusted and I understood him a little better. It was after that we got together." Flay explained to him. "....I see...so he finnaly got through to you that he's a good guy...and once you figured that out it was easy to get to know him...and like him." Sai said. Flay just nodded not wanting to have to lie to him. Sai seemed to take it well but in his head he was cursing Kira for taking her from him. "I see....so that's the way it is...well at least now I have my answers..." Sai said and left. As he did Flay wanted to stop him to say something to him to tell him everything and it took a great resolve not to. She almost cried Sai had to hate her now even more reason to continue and make Kira fight Untill he killed them all or died trying she was more determined now than ever she hated kira even more for costing her Sai.

Kira's thoughts and flashbacks were interrupted by the sudden intrusion of Sai "Kira Yamto! How could you?!" Sai yelled. "Oh boy...I knew this would turn bad." Kira thought. "Ask her that she's the one who decided to suddenly start spending time with me and she's the one who kissed me first. I mean yea I liked her but I wouldn't have done anything as long as she was with you Sai..then she told me that she broke up with you." Kira said. "So you just took it upon yourself to move right on in I bet I wasn't separated from her 5 minutes before you two were together!" Sai said angrily. ""I'm sorry Sai...I dunno what else to say." Kira said. "You're sorry? You're sorry?! That's all you can say?! I don't believe this oh you'll be sorry Kira Yamato and your no friend of mine! No real friend would have done this." Sai said. "Sai...how can you say that?" Kira asked. "Easy I just did.." Sai said. "...Fine If that's the way you want it then we aren't friends anymore." Kira said "I'm tired of everyone blaming me for everything I couldn't control." Kira said. "Oh so now you show your real self...Traitor!" Sai said taking a swing at Kira who ducked it. "Sai chill out." Kira said. "No we're gonna fight either here and now or as soon as I can get a mobile suit!" Sai said swinging again. Kira was tired of dealing with stuff like this he dodged it again and Hit Sai Squarely in the stomache Knocking the wind out of him. Sai kneeled. "Ah....i knew you'd fight me.......this ain't over........ Kira..... I will get Flay........ one way...or another....." Sai said getting up and leaving. "Oh man...." Kira said to himself flopping back on the bed. "When do things get better around here?" He asked himself. As the door opened again Flay came in this time "How about right now?" She asked as the door shut behind her she locked it and walked over to him. "Flay...." Kira said sitting up. "Did Sai give you any trouble? He looked really angry when I saw him just now....and he as holding his stomache." She said "Yea...he came in here calling me a traitor...and said I was no friend of his etc. etc...long story short He took a couple of swings at me and I had to do something so I hit him in the gut stopped him cold." Kira said. "He tried to fight you?! Are you okay?" Flay asked "Yea I'm fine he never actually hit me I was able to dodge him but...he hates me now....Slowly Flay I'm losing everything important to me." He said. "Good" She thought to herself. Then the tought occurred to her that if Kira was on bad terms with everyone on the ship that he might not fight as hard...but that was put to rest. Figuring he'd still fight just as hard if only to protect her.

Kira put his arms around her and pulled her to him so she was sitting on his lap taking her somewhat by surprise. As he kissed her. It only took a second before she kissed back. When they parted kira spoke "Flay...You're the most important thing in the world to me." "Kira....."Flay didn't know what to say she hadn't expected that to come from him. So she just put her arms around him waiting for the rest of what he had to say. "but...I'm thinking about leaving the ship." Kira said. Flay froze. "What? You can't what about the Strike?" Flay asked. "I dunno maybe I'll take it with me but... No one wants me to be on this ship anymore except for you and captain la flaga. Besides that everybody either hates me or Doesn't trust me."Kira said. "but why tell me all this Kira?" Flay asked. "Because I want you to come with me." Kira said.

In her mind Flay was screaming at the top of her lungs "Nooo! How could this happen?! He's not suppose to do this...." She thought "Kira I can't do that..."She said. "Why not? It's not like you have any special duties and there's no one keeping you here either. So what's the problem?" Kira asked. He was right and Flay found it difficult to come up with an argument but she found one. "Kira...we're both member of the earth forces if we leave we'll be going AWOL do you realize the consequences for that? They'd hunt us down Especially with the gundam...and we can't walk because we're in the middle of the Desert right now. " Flay said. Kira thought for a moment. "Then we'll take Strike until we get to north America and we can Ditch it and live out normal lives they'll find the Strike and reclaim it and probably be satisfied with that and not bother to look for us." Kira said. "This is insane...I must be insane...this has all gone too far..." Flay said quietly. "What?" Kira asked. "Kira....for once I'm going to tell you the truth." She said getting off him. "Kira....I hate you I never forgave you for letting my father die...and the only reason I was with you was so you'd fight harder so you'd destroy zaft or die trying but now that your leaving I have no use for you anymore." Flay said coldly. "what?...Flay you can't be serious...." Kira started but the look on her face told him she was. "then if you hate me so much here..." Kira said taking a small knife from under his bunk. And tossing it next to her "If you hate me then you probably would rather see me dead so go ahead and kill me." Kira said looking at her.

Flay hesitated before picking up the knife. "Why? Why do you want me to do it?" Flay asked confused at his reaction to what she'd told him. "Because I'd rather die by your hand than anyone else's I loved...no I Still love you Flay...you're all I have or rather had without you I've got nothing nowhere to go nothing to do no one to protect no reason to exist. So Hurry it up and kill me already."Kira said. Flay stood over him with the knife in her hand. "Kira...you costed me so much I lost Sai's trust I lost my father I lost any reason to go back home I lost my purpose...you took everything from me!" She yelled and stabbed at him but found she stabbed the bed and not him. "Why?...why can't I do it?" She asked herself. "Because...you love me too." Kira said putting his arms around her. "I knew we couldn't have been through all that and you have felt nothing. We slept together Flay I know you wouldn't have done that if you didn't care about me." Kira said

"but..but I Shouldn't...why do i?...but I hate you too...don't I? I can't do both..." Flay said starting to cry she let it all out on Kira's shoulder."It's Okay Flay..." Kira said. "Kira...you are a fool to love me..." Flay said. "I know and I don't care." Kira said. "And Kira...you're wrong you do have somewhere you can go." Flay said. "huh?" Kira said. "You can go to Zaft. I'm sure they'd take you you are a coordinator after all." Flay said. She was right Athren had extended that invitation numerous times. But there was no way he could do that now in order to do it properly he'd need Athren he could Vouch for him. "Flay" Kira said and she looked up at him. "When I leave will you come with me? All either of us have is each other now and it's for that reason I knew you couldn't kill me if you had where would your hate have gone? And what would you have done then? " Kira asked. "Kira....I still hate you...but I love you too...it's the oddest feeling I've ever had towards a person......but the more we talk like this the more I want to be with you...so yes I'll go with you...wherever you go I will follow because your right you are all I have..."Flay said ad kissed him.her kiss was different this time instead of being somewhat lustful and sensuous it was filled with emotion and was soft like a whisper. "Flay...when Zaft makes it to earth and the Aegis shows up that's when we'll go." Kira said. "Why then?" Flay asked. "because the Aegis pilot is Athren Zala I knew him when I was little...Hadn't seen him in years until he reappeared that day in heliopolis when they attacked to get the gundams. Ever since then he's been trying to convince me to join Zaft. I'm sure he'll be Elated to hear me finnaly accept." Kira said. "I see...so we're going to zaft then...okay...but if I snap again after we get there I'm counting on you to bring me back to normal again." Flay said. "I understand...you probably hate Zaft more than you ever hated me." Kira said. "It's going to be hard to be among them like that...Maybe I shouldn't go..." Flay said.

"Flay if you don't go then I don't go. I want you with me always." Kira said stroking her hair. "Kira...that's so sweet...I...I won't make you fight your friend anymore...we'll go meet him when he comes the archangel will just have to fend for itself from now on." Flay said.

"You know Flay...you could become a coordinator." Kira said. "Huh?" Flay said "Remember there's that treatment that allows normal people to be Coordinators you can get it and then you'd fit in perfectly you could even get a mobile suit then and fight right beside me." Kira said. "Kira.. I don't know about that..let's just take one step at a time...I'm still adjusting to figuring out I really love you and have for some time now that I think about it. My hatred isn't completely gone yet so..i wouldn't put so much trust in me if I were you." She told him. "Yea..but your not me." He said just then The alert went off "ALL HANDS BATTLESTATIONS!" "Well looks like I have to go protect the ship one more time..." Kira said. "Kira...let me come with you" Flay said "Huh?" Kira said "Let me ride in the Strike with you I want to see a battle up close I want to know what it is you go through every time you go out there." Flay said. "alright...there might be a few complaints but they'll just have to deal with it." Kira said.

End Chapter 1

Okay so I know people probably hate me now for doing a Kira flay fic and putting Sai out in the cold like that But it'll get better I swear! Since I've recently come back from a bit of a writing hiatus I'm now full of creative juices and this is one of the first stories since then soo if ya don't like it give it a little time if ya do it'll only get better


	2. Defection

Kira the knight Ch-2 – Defection

Kira headed to the locker room followed by flay he changed into his pilot uniform and went to the Strike Flay followed silently almost like a ghost. Unsure of what exactly she should do or if this was even a good idea every possible second thought in the world was coming to her right now and just then Sai passed them in the hallway he gave Kira a dirty look and then softened when he saw Flay but then he scoweled again seeing as they were together and just passed silently that certainly hadn't helped her nerves any Kira just ignored Sai he didn't care what he thought anymore Kira didn't care what anyone thought anymore except for Flay that is. They reached the bay where Strike was kept and Kira was greeted with the usual "Where ya been kid? Hurry it up" Flay continued to follow Kira silently in everyone's haste it seemed no one noticed her which was amazing since she was wearing bright pink. Or maybe just on one thought any thing of her being there she stood in front of the strike as Kira entered just then the mechanics came over.

"Hey you better get going this is no place to be if your not going into battle or one of us mechanics" one of them said to Flay She stood there not sure what to say or do but just looked at Kira "If you don't mind she'll be coming with me" Kira said. "Wha? You can't do that." The man said "Sure I can I did it once before and besides I'll be motivated with a beautiful girl in my lap while I fight. There's no way I'm going down then." Kira said laughing fortuneately for him captain laflaga never saw the scene and the mechanics were idiots. "Alright fine whatever it's not my job to babysit you kids anyway besides if anything happens it's on your head not ours.Just don't screw up out there everyone on the ship has heard about you having a friend on the opposite side you're being watched kid" He said and left them Kira motioned for her to come and Flay squeezed in on his lap she rested her head on his shoulder and kept he legs bent and to the side of him so as not to be in the way she kept her arms around his waist and Kira closed the hatch quickly before anyone else had the chance to see what they were doing.

He didn't activate the video screen when he asked for launch clearance because they would have seen Flay so he used audio only "Strike Ready for launch" He said as usual

"Strike your cleared for launch" replied the captain and Kira launched Flay gasped at the sudden rush from the launch she hadn't expected it to be so fast they catapulted into absolute chaos Flay looked at all the screens and every where she looked there was death someone being blown to smithereens by someone else an errant shot that missed it's target flying and hitting another unintended target she was overwhelmed by the chaos of the battlefield 'is it always like this?' she thought to herself ' does kira somehow survive this madness everytime he goes out? How can anyone survive this mess?' she thought Kira flew through the battlefield making sure Flay got a good long look before he engaged in battle he went straight to the heart of it spinning around looking for a target before he picked one tailed it and shot it down. Flay was amazed by his efficiency in doing so no hesitation what so ever but then obviously there was no room for that on a battle field like this

Kira began to follow another as it dodged his shots and then one obviously attempting to save him flew directly in front of kira with weapon aimed at the cockpit. "Kira!" Flay almost screamed. "I know flay don't worry" Kira said calmly and boosted quickly to the side dodging the shot and slicing him in two with a beam saber then Kira turned and shot down his original mark as it flew straight at him. Then something unexpected happened.

The Aegis, and Blitz Gundams Came into the battlefield and turned the tides significantly Kira was no longer able so focus on taking out the little guys because athren kept him busy. "Hey isn't Your friend Athren in that mobile suit?" Flay asked. "Yea...if I could just get a chance to stop for a second I could talk to him." Kira said. And almost on cue Athren stopped to talk. "Kira I told you next time we met we'd be enemies and I'd have to shoot you down but that doesn't mean I want to you gave laccus back to me and for that I am and always will be truly greatful. But if you keep fighting on the wrong side and someone will take you down it just won't be me." Athren said. As he hovered only a few feet away. "Athren I'm glad you still want me to join you. Because I've decided to accept your offer." Kira said. Athren was stunned kira had finnaly agreed. "Are you serious? Kira? You mean it?" Athren asked "Yea buddy...I don't want to fight you anymore..." Kira said. "Alright we have to get out of here then follow me back to the ship I'm jamming all frequency's till we get there that way it'll just look like you gave chase to me instead of defecting." Athren said and then the radio went static Athren had dispersed A wave of particles across the battlefield blocking all signals and took off Kira followed closely in this mess e couldn't lose sight of him because radar was screwed up too.

Captain la flaga caught a glimpse of Kira taking off after the Aegis and started to follow but was cut off by the blitz back on the Archangel everyone was at a complete loss for what was going on the dispersal of particles had them basically running blind.

Kira followed Athren for what seemed like eternity he must have flown a long way to reach the battle which by now was probably over and they would be wondering what happened to him. Then suddenly Athren stopped and landed Kira did the same.

"Athren there's nothing out here why are stopping?" Kira asked.

"Because though you can't see it we're standing on top of our base." Athren said He moved the Aegis to a certain spot and stepped on a switch a large bay door opened out from the desert sands and they both entered.

"Kira I've told my commander about you hopefully he'll remember my story and be glad to have you." Athren said "I hope so...Athren I didn't mention this before but I brought someone with me." Kira said "huh? Brought someone? Who?" Athren asked "Her Name is Flay she's my girlfriend. I couldn't leave her behind you understand right?" Kira asked "Yea I do but I don't know if my commander will." Athren said as they both docked the base was already on alert because the Strike was there kira opened his cockpit only to be greeted by half a dozen men with guns and one man in the back with a mask.

"Greetings I'm Rau le Kleze commander of the Zaft forces here....and you and your friend there seem to be lost." Rau said to him. "wait! Commander!" Athren said running over from the Ageis. "Yes athren what is it?" Rau said impatiently turning to him. "This is Kira...The friend I told you about I managed to convince him to join us his only condition was that he could bring his girlfriend." Athren said. "Ah I see...now it all makes sense but tell me boy why the sudden change of heart?" Rau asked turning to kira.

"I...I have no friends on that ship to protect I thought I did but it turned out all I had was her..." Kira said obviously meaning Flay. "I see the naturals simply used you for your strength it's about time you realized it now I'm fairly confident I can trust you since you are a coordinator but what about your Girlfriend? How do I know she hasn't been lying to you just to get here? Or perhaps both of you are lying and are simply here to spy on us?" Rau asked him. "Sir...Athren has been my best friend since I can remember I'd never betray his trust but if you need me to prove myself then give me a way to do so." Kira said.

"hm I sense you have a bit of malice in your heart towards your former allies from the way you talk and you think like athren does very well in the next battle you will be the one who destroys the Archangel as you call it." Rau told him

"okay that's fine but can we wait until they have another mobile suit? i'd rather not destroy something so ridiculously easily and there's someone I want to fight I'm hoping he'll become the next pilot. Once they realize what I've done." Kira said.

"Kira do you mean Sai?" Flay asked. "Yea...I have a good feeling that he'll get the next mobile suit that gets to them especially one he realizes you're with me." Kira said.

"I see so this request is because of a personal matter....hm very well then." Rau said and motioned for the guards to return to their posts. "Kira was it?...you and your girlfriend..." He started "Flay" Flay said interrupting him.

"Flay of course Kira you and Flay will be shown to a room by Athren oh bewary of Isack he has a grudge against you." Rau said taking his leave of them "Isack? Is he the pilot of the duel?!" Kira asked Rau stopped "Yes he is why does it matter?" He asked turning back to face kira. "so it is him....that bastard killed innocent civilians who wanted nothing but to go home!" Kira yelled. "Well if it's going to be a problem why don't you two settle it?" Rau asked with a smirk and left. "huh?" Kira stood there at a loss.

"I think the commander wants a chance to see you fight up close and he granted your request to wait on the attack because he wants to not only test your loyalty but see your skills in a battle against multiple enemies." Athren said and then added "He had similar tests for all of us."

"Well that's fine by me..." Kira said.

Back at the archangel

The battle has long since been over but there's no trace of Kira or the Strike and everyone was beginning to panic

"What will we do without Kira here?" Miriallia asked kazui

"I don't know he replied I suppose captain la flagga will have to protect us"

"aren't you forgetting someone?" Came a girls voice from the corner of the room.

It was Cagalli she'd been almost forgotten aboard the ship

"Oh Cagalli I'd almost forgotten you're out there fighting in one of the skygraspers too." Kazui said

Just then Sai came into the room. "You guys Flay is missing too." He said almost panicked

"you don't think she was with Kira do you?" Miriallia asked "Oh that's definitely what I think." Sai said "If they went down..." Sai started. "Hey man don't think like that I'm sure they're out there somewhere." Kazui said. "right...but then why haven't they come back?" Sai asked. "Do you think they were captured?" Miriallia asked

"that's a possibility and it would explain why they didn't return." Sai said

"I suppose we'll find out in the next battle..." Sai said.

"ATTENTION ALL HANDS WITH THE DISSAPPEARANCE OF ENSIGN KIRA YAMATO THE ARCHANGEL IS NOW MOVING TO A SAFER LOCATION WE WILL SEARCH FOR HIM BUT IF HE IS NOT FOUND WITHIN THE DAY WE WILL HAVE TO LEAVE HIM AND THE STRIKE BEHIND AND HEAD FOR ALASKA WITHOUT HIM.THAT IS ALL" Was the announcement

"What?...we're leaving him?" Miriallia said in disbelief.

"looks that way if he was captured there's no way we're going to find him and that would mean ZAFT has the Strike now we'd be sitting ducks for them if they attacked again so we have to move there's no other option." Kazui said

"Damn it all...why did Flay have to be with him...I'm going to get a mobile suit as soon as possible go find them and I'm going to kick Kira's ass when I do" Sai said

"You won't have to look hard." Cagalli said.

"what do you mean?" Sai asked

"I saw them leave." Cagalli said

"Huh?" Sai said lost

"They weren't captured you idiots do you really think Kira would let himself get captured with Flay? How stupid are you? They changed sides I saw the Strike leave the battlefield following the Aegis and he wasn't shooting at him either." Cagalli said.

"Why that...That bastard who could he? How could they?!" Sai said.

"Kira? A traitor? But why?..." Miriallia asked.

"who knows? Maybe it was because of all the trouble people kept giving him." Cagalli said looking dead on at Sai. "but either way he's gone now and next time we see him we better be running because he won't be alone and he won't be easy to beat not even with a mobile suit." Cagalli said.

End Chapter 2

Well how was that? Good? Bad? So so? R&R next chapter will be up as soon as I figure out what I'm gonna do with sai....


	3. Realization

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews

Kira the Knight chapter 3 – Realization

Kira wandered the halls looking for Flay she was always wandering off somewhere it'd been almost a month since their defection and Flay still hadn't gotten used to things here maybe it was the lack of people to talk to or simply that people weren't as close here as they had been on the Archangel really the only two people she could talk to were Kira and Athren and that was only when they weren't busy or off on some mission. Kira an Athren had become quite a team a duo that needed no others. They'd just come into the battlefield and decimate things and Flay would wait for their return and greet them warmly then cling to Kira from whom she was inseperable until he had another mission to go on.

Except this time Flay hadn't been there he'd wondered she could have been so he'd begun looking for her she wasn't in their room or the mess hall so he just had to wander and hope he found her then as he was passing by the infirmary he found her she was sitting on one of the beds talking to a doctor. At first Kira thought something might be wrong so he headed inside

"Flay here you are...what're you doing here?" kira asked

"Kira! I didn't know you were back already you've gone and ruined the surprise." Flay said

"Surprise?" He repeated

"Well I've decided I don't want to just sit around the base all day being useless like I was on the Archangel So I'm going to become a coordinator like you so I can fight along side you Kira then we can always be together." Flay said

"Wha?....when did you decide this? Have you already gone through with it?" Kira asked

"I decided earlier today and no it isn't done yet actually I was speaking with doctor Kinneas here about it and if I'm compatible with the treatment I should be a coordinator by tomarrow." Flay said

"wow...that's great...hey wait.. Compatible? I thought the treatments worked on anyone?" Kira said looking at the doctor.

"That's true they do when they're infants that is after that once you begin developing immunities and your body adjusts to certain constants if you try and take the treatment your body may reject it and you could die. So after a point only people of a certain blood type or who have slightly similar DNA to coordinators can take it. " Doctor Kinneas explained.

"I see...So is she compatible?" Kira asked.

"We don't know yet the blood test should be coming back shortly" the doctor informed him

Just then An attendant came in the room with the results

"Ah here they are now." Doctor Kinneas said looking over the chart. He looked it over a couple of times and then spoke again

"It seems....." he started

Flay and Kira both waited with anticipation for what he had to say.

"That Miss Alister is indeed compatible. She can become a coordinator any time she wishes." The Doctor said

Flay let out a sigh of relief as for Kira however he had mixed feelings sure he was happy she could become one and then she wouldn't be singled out as the only natural but she wanted to fight to be on the battlefield with _him_ he wasn't sure if he was okay with that he was considering the ramifications of this not noticing Flay was already scheduling to have it done this very night.

"Kira you'll be here right?" Flay said snapping Kira out of his thoughts.

"huh? Oh yea sure...of course I will." Kira said.

Flay smiled "good..."

"Flay...I'm not sure if I want you to be on the battlefield I mean you've seen how chaotic it is and you'd have only a normal mobile suit they aren't that great sure they're better than what the federation has but you take a hit that's it." Kira said

"Kira...don't worry I'll be able to take care of myself besides if I get into trouble you'll protect me right?" She said

"of course I would." Kira said while in his head he thought 'I'll even take a hit for you if I have to I swear no harm will come to you if I can help it.' He was determined that if Flay was going to fight he was going to protect her which meant he'd have to fight much harder than before.

That Night the time came for Flay to receive the treatment so took it in a bed in the infirmary Kira and Athren were present.

"You sure you want to do this? you don't have to you know." Athren said to her

"Yes I know but I want to I don't want to sit around waiting for you boys to return every time you go out." Flay said smiling at him and Kira as the doctor gave her an Injection. The first of three. 1 to prime her body for the changes to come and put her in a relaxed almost trance like state 1 for her metabolism and 1 for altering her genes. The metabolism speed up would allow the change to happen much faster. Each shot was administered in 10 minute intervals to allow each time to take effect.

After the last shot had been administered Flay groaned slightly "I feel....tired...." She said. And slowly closed her eyes to sleep.

"is that normal?" Kira asked

"Well it's to be expected yes her body is going through massive changes in very little time it's taking a lot out of her naturally she's burning a lot of energy hey body is trying to keep up with all the new information it's making adjustments and possibly in some cases trying to stop the change to no avail. If she were in compatible the body would try so hard to resist the change that her system would fail because she'd exert too much energy some this way some resistance is expected but it won't be enough to completely exhaust her body also we'll have some vitamins put into her system every 15 minutes to make sure she'll be okay." Doctor Kinneas said.

"Alright in that case Athren you go ahead and get some sleep I'mma stay here with Flay." Kira said.

"you sure?" Athren asked

"yea I'll be fine" Kira said pulling up a chair turning it so the back of the chair faced flay and sat on it leaning forward resting his arms on the back of it and staring at Flay.

"alright see you in the morning then." Athren said heading off to bed.

Kira stayed by Flay's side all night she mumbled and groaned occasionally and the doctors came and went administering vitamins to her but to Kira It seemed like either something was wrong or she was having a really bad dream that didn't end.

"poor flay...she's probably suffering" He thought to himself "be it physically or in her dreams she's suffering and there's nothing I can do about it." Kira thought. He hated being helpless like this. Watching her groan.

Eventually Kira fell asleep and he woke to find Flay had awoken as well in fact it was her calling his name that woke him.

"Flay?" Kira said questioningly as he woke he opened his eyes and recoiled the room had become considerably brighter than last night he opened one eye slowly then the other and tried to focus but the bright morning sun wasn't helping any.

"Kira...you stayed? All night?" Flay asked

"yea...I wanted to be here when you woke up and be the first to ask you how's it feel to be a coordinator?" Kira asked

Flay smiled a bit and answered "It feels....good I at this moent I feel like I could do anything...anything at all" Flay said stretching slightly

Doctor Kinneas came into the room "So how are we feeling?" He said looking at flay

"I feel great doctor full of energy I feel stronger and......Hey this room seems brighter than it was yesterday..." She said

the doctor laughed "ho ho well it seems it was a success your stronger than you were your senses are heightened and as for being full of energy well that comes from your new metabolism rate you'll adjust to it soon enough." The doctor said

Just then Athren Came into the room

"Kira the commander just received word the Archangel is loading up with 2 new mobile suits possibly gundam types!" He said entering the room already in his pilot suit. and helmet in hand

"What?! New gundams? Already?....alright Let's go I'll check on you when I get back Flay." Kira said getting up

"kira..." She stared and Kira stopped to look at her

"be careful I'd come with you if I had a mobile suit...but I don't so I guess I'll have to sit and wait one more time..." She said calmly

"it'll be okay Flay don't worry if it gets too hot we'll pull back we're just going to figure out what they're battle strength is now not fight an outright battle right away." Athren said

"yea see it'll be fine" Kira said leaving with athren.

Still even though they had given her as much reassurance as they could Flay couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right...

An hour later

"Aegis Mobile Suit Aproaching! Along with 2 Ginns and another Unidentified Mobile Suit but it looks like It could be the Strike! " Announced one of the guys working on long range scanners

"All Hands Level 1 battle Stations! Prepare the Vengence and Fire Bird Gundams for launch!" Captain Ramius yelled

alarms went off all across the ship

"So he's finnaly here..." Cagalli said leaving her room and heading for the launch bay

"Finnaly...that traitor returns and shows his true colors....time to die Kira..." Sai said running out of his room and racing for the hangar.

"oh boy...battle....I wonder if the kid is here?..." la flagga said walking casually to the launch bay.

Outside the Arch Angel

"Recon units 1 and 2 break off and stay out of the main battlefield try and pick off what you can from where you are and remember your main purpose here is to collect data on the new mobile suits IF it gets too dangerous Pull back immediately. Kira and I will handle this." Athren ordered

"Yes sir." Both Units replied taking up hidden positions on either flank readying their beam rifles for sniping.

Just then the Fire bird and Vengence Gundams launched.

"There are two new gundams...." Kira said more to himself than anyone.

"Wonder who's piloting them." Athren said taking off followed by Kira.

The Vengance Gundam was Big it was 15 Feet bigger than the Strike and it resembled a Muscularly Built man with a rail gun for it's main weapon and missile packs on it's sides it also had a dual beam sabers on it's back painted black and gold all the enemy could see at night time was a golden blur or the red eyes of the evil looking gundam when it wasn't moving or was extremely close. The bulk of the Gundam Meant it was tough it's armor was so thick that it repelled almost any blast from seemingly any angle it's only flaw was in it's lack of speed because of it's bulk

The Fire Bird was Red and Yellow it had wings on it's back which served two puposes the first was to draw in heat energy around it and release it in a burning hot wave usually igniting whatever was within a half mile radius the second purpose was the could fold around the gundam and form a protective shell the Fire Bird carried no weapon but has laser blades built into both arms it's speed was far above that of the vengeance gundam but it's armor left something to be desired.

The Firebird Gundam came racing at them with an unbelieveable speed at first Kira thought it was coming for him but it broke off and went straight after Athren. While Kira was Distracted the Vengance got close and reminded him of it's precense with a strong punch and then it tossed the strike aside like it was a toy. It aproched the Strike while Kira was trying desperately to make it get up as quickly as possible and then a message came in

"How does it feel?"

"What?" Kira asked

"How does it feel? To be the weak one this time Kira?" this time Kira realized who it was he was fighting it was Sai....

"Sai? Is that you?" Kira asked

"Oh how good of you to remember." Sai said as the vengeance picked up the Strike by the head.

"so answer my question how does it feel to be weak and powerless? Like I was that day...that day you took Flay from me!" Sai screamed as the vengeance began pounding on the Strike. He didn't want to just kill kira he wanted to embarrass him make him feel small beat the crap out of him and THEN kill him.

'sai...sorry but I can't lose this battle...; Kira thought and the Strike kicked the Vengance but it had no effect.

"HAHAHAHA your puny Strike can't harm my Vengence Gundam But I can Hurt you." Sai said the vengeance grabbed one of the strikes arms and ripped it off like it was paper Mache.

Kira used the one arm the strike had left to grab a beam saber and slice the arm of the Vengance Finnaly freeing himself from it's hold.

"You...How Dare you damage my gundam?!" Sai yelled bringing up the Rail Gun.

Meanwhile Athren wasn't faring well either.

FireBird was attacking at a rate even he could barely keep up with the dual laserblade arms made it difficult to fight and it's superior speed meant there was no was he could make a gap between them and since his weapons were useless at this range he had to resort to melee combat and he was at a severe disadvantage only being equipped with one blade which he could easily be disarmed of whereas the Firebird didn't really have to worry about losing it's blades because they were IN the arms

(AN: if you ever played Armored Core or zone of the enders think like those laserblades. For the rest of you they're built into the arm and come out of a slot in the form of a triangular shaped blade)

Finnaly Athren got a break when one of the Ginns took a shot at the Firebird forcing it to pause for a moment Athren took the opportunity to fire some rounds and call for a retreat Kira delayed the vengeance with his saber and followed Athren and the Ginns

"NO Get back here! I won't let you run away!" Sai yelled chasing after them but vengeance was much to slow.

"Let them go sai...." Cagalli said

"What?"

"let them go we defended Arch Angel we're done for now we didn't even have to call out the last one." Cagalli said

"Yea your right...We'll get them soon enough." Sai said settleing down and heading back with Cagalli.

Back at The Zaft base

The strike and Aegis returned badly beatin and battered Flay was waiting for them As the left

"What happened?" flay asked obviously concerned

"We found the new mobile suits. And they are gundams....they're powers are insane we were at a total disadvantage." Kira said.

"well if that's the case it's a miracle everyone made it back safely." Commander la kluze said

"oh Commander!" Athren said and saluted Kira did the same

"At ease...tell me about these new gundams." La Kluze said

"Sir the vengeance gundam is monstrous...it's a behemoth capable of withstanding any normal attack however I found blade attacks will harm it." Kira said.

"I see good work on findout out it's weakness so quickly." La kluze said

"the other Gundam is just the opposite sir It fights up cloe and personal using two laser blades as it's main form of attack it's speed is incredible but I never managed to actually hit it so I'm not sure of it's defensive capapbilities however since it was so evasive and judging by it's immense speed I'd say it can't possibly be all that well armored." Atren reported

"Ah I see...so we now know the weaknesses of the two gundams...however it seems..." He paused for a moment looking up at the two badly damaged gundams "What we have now is no match for them....so I believe either we need new mobile suits or an upgrade is in order." la Kluze said

"We can have suits built to your specifications within 2 months as long as it isn't too complicated however should you want something more feel free to ask if your willing to wait the extra time." La Kluze said

"Um..excuse me sir Can I have a mobile suit as well?" Flay asked

"well I've heard about you going through with the procedure to become a coordinator...so I don't see why not I can see you three becoming one of our best squads at this rate." La kluze said.

"Thank you Sir. We'll be getting to work right away on our New Designs Sir" Athren said

"Very well Dismissed." La kluze said and the trio was off to begin formulating brand new gundams to use against the Firebird And Vengence little did they know those two were the least of their problems.....

Back on the ArchAngel

"So the battle went well?" Mwu laflaga asked

"Yea they were tottaly outclassed they retreated quickly once they realized that fact." Cagalli said

"Kira was there...." Sai said.

"What? The Kid? Hm...so e really is on their side now....shame...maybe next time they'll get to meet Seraph..." Laflaga said

"seraph? Is that really nessisary? I mean if the two of us could take them Seraph shouldn't be nessisary unless a whole fleet were to hit us." Cagalli said.

"I know....But I wanna show it to em anyway just so they know attacking the archangel is absolutely pointless." Laflaga said heading off.

End Chapter 3

Ooooo New gundams....and 1 still shrouded in mystery wait till you see what It can do! Oh and let's not forget about the ones Kira flay and athren are developing hehehe....I've got soooo many ideas what to do what to do....Oh well next chapter will get here soon enough....


	4. Flay's new Gundam

Kira the Knight Ch4 – Flay's New Gundam

"It's Here! It's here! Kira Get up come look!" Flay said almost giddily Her mobile suit had finnaly arrived she was the first to figure out what she wanted and thus they started on hers first. Now that it was here it was time for her training to begin she had refused to train with anything else but her own mobile suit. So that way there'd be no adjusting or habits to break and no assumptions about it capabilities.

Kira got up half dazed... "Wha?....Flay it's 3:00 in the morning...can't we wait till you know sunrise?" he asked

"nooooo I wanna Pilot it now!" She whined her first time piloting a mobile suit was so close she could taste it and Kira most certainly was not going to stop her though she wished he'd come.

Kira sighed

"alright...alright...I'm up..." he said getting up and putting on some clothes. Then they headed out to the hangar together to inspect the new gundam. They were met by a mechanic who seemed to be working hard on putting on the finishing touches.

"Ah there you are Miss Allister Your suit is all ready to go for it's first test flight it's got everything you asked for No weapons which I thought was odd Untill I found out about those special enhacements to the hands you wanted....and the armor is as light as possible while still being enough to protect you in the event of taking a hit. Also the shield you wanted is also there." He said

"Thank you...for all your hard work Kira's going to show me how to pilot it now." She said Kira went over to the white and Blue suit it seemed to be utterly defenseless. and it had a pair of what looked like wings on it like the firebird gundam

"Uh Flay how do you expect to fight without any weapons?" Kira asked

She giggled "easy the hands have the ability to emit beam shots so I don't need a gun to fight also the generator core inside should allow me to manipulate the energy in ways most people never dreamed of." She said

"Wow...that's quite a Innovation Flay What do you call it?" Kira asked

"hm...how about Angelic Gundam?" Flay said

"Sounds perfect based on what this thing can do...Mind if I pilot it once? So I can get a feel for it and tell ya how it works?" Kira asked.

"Of course go ahead Kira." Flay said

Kira Hopped in and let the guys know he was launching He headed out to try out the suits abilities. It took a little while to figure out how exactly to fire the beams from the hands but he figured it out eventually

"wow this would make clearing a battlefield easy...and look effortless." Kira said to himself as he maneuvered the suit firing beams to no where. It wasn't long before he began trying to manipulate the energy his first accomplishment was forming a buble of beam energy around the hands next he created small balls of beam energy and launched them in blast waves.

"Yea you could defineately clear a battlefield with this..." He said He fooled around with it for another hour before taking it back so Flay could get to know her mobile suit. They spent hours upon hours practicing Flay didn't take too long to learn the basics and master them her new abilities as a coordinator were quite helpful to her here. When they finnaly returned to the bay Athren and Commander La Kluze were waiting.

"I see you've had some time training." La Kluze Said as Flay exited her gundam.

"yes Kira has shown me the basics but I suppose it's still up to me to figure out the complicated stuff." She said

"Well yes your gundam is unique Different from any other there's bound to be things you can do with it that no one else can do with their mobile suit." La Kluze said

"I understand I'll do my best to learn to use it to it's full potential" She said.

As Kira came around Athren stopped him

"Kira our gundams won't be here until next week at earliest...However our old ones are fully operational right now. So we can head out if we need to I thought you might like to know since Flay has her suit now and I know you won't want her heading out alone." Athren said

"Thanks for letting me know...I'll be in my room....sleeping If something happens wake me." Kira said and with that he was off to catch up on the rest he'd been robbed of.

An hour or so later the base found itself under attack.

"Vengence and Firebird Are attacking the base sir!"

"send out Angelic Gundam immediately!" Was La Kluze's order he wanted to see if Flay could really hold her own or if she was just a wannabe Pilot....

Flay was standing in front of the Angelic Gundam when the orders came

"Flay Allister you are to launch in Angelic Gundam and engage the enemy until Strike and Aegis can be scrambled as well." Were La Kluze's orders.

"yes sir" She said and launched. She came out into a small sort of hell it seemed none of the ginn's could last more than 3 seconds She was still getting her bearings on the battlefield when Vengence took notice of her.

"well well what have we here? A new little gundam come out to be crushed?" Sai said he charged the new challenger head on

"Fool a head on attack is certain death..." Flay said she readied herself and ducked the Vengance's attempt to bear hug her as it went past she slid her hand across it's side leaving a gaping hole.

"How the?" Sai said then opened Comunications he wanted to know who this pilot was.

"Who are you? I want to know who I kill when I kill a worthy opponent" he said

"Why Sai...don't you recognize me?" Flay replied.

Sai sat there in shock

"yes that's right Sai it's me...Flay I'm not surprised because Kira told me you became a pilot yes I know all about what happened and now Sai...now your going to have to pay for trying to kill Kira....you see he can't die on me." Flay said turning the Angelic Gundam around to face Vengance. She charged him ready to end his part in this battle as he stood there frozen still shocked it was her of all people. But before she got to him Firebird stopped her starting an onslaught of blade attacks.

"Hmph I don't care who you are! You're going to die today! Just who do you think you are coming out here with no weapons?!" Cagalli yelled

"Well well...another familiar voice...your that girl..." Flay said she countered Firebirds assault by using the energy bubble trick Kira had shown her using this she was able to not only block the blades hell she could grab them if she wanted to. Flay took advantage of the fact Cagalli was enraged and attacking sloppily she tried hard to remember what Kira had taught her but it was so much more difficult in an actual battle she slipped up and one of Firebirds blades found itself lodged right next to the cockpit. Flay let out a small gasp of fear she thought she was a goner.

Just then Strike and Aegis launched.

"KIRA!!!!!" Sai screamed As he saw the Strike he charged it stupidly blindly.

"Sai....." Kira said as Vengance bore down on the Strike Kira drew his saber and slashed. It cut Vengance but didn't stop it It kept coming and Tackled the Strike and prceeded to beat the holy hell out of it

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU TURN HER AGAINST ME!" Sai screamed as tears flowed freely.

Athren wanted to go back and help but Firebird had turned it's attention to him and made sure he didn't interfere. This time instead of Kira being the one to snap it was Flay.

"kira...no......NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" She screamed she flew the Angelic Gundam in between Firebird and Vengance then formed a ball of energy around the entire Angelic gundam then released a blast wave that blew Vengance off the Strike and Firebird away from the Aegis then she followed up by Rushing Sai and giving the Vengance a taste of it's own medicine Pummeling it and tossing it around eventually Sai had enough

"Cagalli lets fall back for now we need the Major for this." He said starting to head back

"agreed..." Cagalli said taking off Flay started to chase them but Kira stopped her

"Flay...you were great...." Kira said.

"Kira are you okay?" She asked

"yea....just a little beat up..." He laughed at his own stupid joke.

"Stop it that's not funny......I was really worried he hurt you..." She said.

The strike rose from it's half buried position in the sand. And stumbled back into the hangar followed by the Aegis and Angelic Gundam.

Kira exited last and then they saw why he was bloodied Sai had hurt him badly they rushed him to the infirmary where it was revealed he had many internal injuries and a small concussioun probably caused by all the bouncing around that would have come from the Vengance with all it's weight and power Bashing the Frame of the Strike.

"....you...you'll pay for this Sai...I promise you....i wanted to avoid hurting you before but now.....now we are enemies until death." Flay said in a deathly whisper her rage apparent to all who were near her.

Mean while back on the Archangel

"Damn...They'll pay for the damage they've done....I'll get Kira for what he's done..." Sai said

"Sai......stop your rambling and come to bed. The Major is taking care of things now..." came Cagalli's voice from the bed

Sai lightened a little... "coming hun.." He said and went off to bed with his still somewhat new lover.

END CHAPTER 4

Whoo....SaixCagalli? who saw that one coming? I DID! Oh wait that's cuz I'm the writer...duh anyway next chap You'll get to see the Seraph fight as well as Athren's new gundam


	5. Seraph

A/N: Wow I didn't know everyone would react to SaixCagalli so badly sure it was a last second thing I just kinda threw in there But it made sense they fight side by side they cover one another She's the only person Sai listens to thus keeping him from snapping ya know that kinda thing...Anyways doesn't matter cuz I'm probably gonna kill them off eventually....Never did like either of them. But of course if you guys have a problem with that say so in your reviews and it won't be done.

Kira the Knight Ch 5 – Seraph

Athren sat on the roof of the new base. After the attack by vengeance and Firebird They deemed the previous one unsafe and transferred everyone somewhere else. He sat there staring out into the nothing of the desert when something caught his attention. A ship cruising quietly and low to the ground He watched it for awhile before realizing it was the lecips. Apparently the Desert tiger had decided to pay them a visit.

Athren headed inside to greet him he'd never met the Desert Tiger before and certainly wouldn't want to miss this opportunity.

Athren arrived just as the Desert tiger himself Andrew Bartfeldt exited the Lecips accompanied by the beautiful Aisha. However they both looked a little worse for wear today.

"welcome to our base general Bartfeldt" la kluze said

"Cut the formalities...we're here for two reasons one I heard that Kid who pilots the Strike has joined forces with us and two I want all the data you have on the new gundams. We faced them today and were completely unprepared I lost most of my men and those kinds of losses are unacceptable!" Bartfeldt said obviously angry at the gross loss of life which was completely unnecessary.

"Uh you mean Kira sir He's the one Piloting Strike and yes he is here but he was injured recently in a battle with those same gundams." Athren informed him

"Kira? So that's his name eh? Well tell me what happened I want to know how he held them off." Andrew said

"He didn't" Came another voice as she stepped into the room

"I did" It was Flay

The desert tiger whistled "wow another girl looks like he's got no trouble with the ladies..." He said laughing.

"What're you talking about?" Flay asked

"Oh nothing just not long before his defection He wound up at my mansion with another young girl..." He answered

"Oh you mean that Cagalli girl..." Flay said obviously agitated.

"yea what happened to her?" He asked

"She is one of the ones piloting the new gundams she pilots the firebird." Flay said

"Wha?" he looked shocked for a moment "well goes to show ya pretty faces aren't everything...Eh Aisha?" Andrew said turning to her and she just smiled

"I guess not" She replied

"Hey Your Athren zala right?" Andrew said tunring to Athren

"Yes sir that'd be me." Athren replied

"Good we've got your mobile suit aboard as well It's the reason why we were attacked had to sacrifice men just to make it here." Andrew said

"Oh...I'm sorry my mobile suit has caused you so much trouble sir and to think it hasn't even been piloted yet." Athren said and Andrew just laughed

"Hhaha can't wait to see what you can do with that thing kid. What're the specs anyway? I didn't get a chance to look at em." He asked

"Oh the Zeus is armed with heatseeking missiles dual railguns and a secondary mode in which it transforms slightly in order to become one big gun capable of hitting anything it can see and in some cases even things it can't It's also got heat source detection so it can see cloaking or hidden mobile suits. All in all it's the perfect ranged destroyer capable of wreaking havoc on the battle field and has a fire rate that would allow it to fight with average performance even in mid to short range it's only flaw is in close combat." Athren said

"Whew....that's one heck of a mobile suit you got there kid how did you ever come up with such things?." Andrew asked

"oh you think mine is good wait till you see Kiras' gets here his by far outclasses mine and even Flays' gundam however with Kira currently out of commission it won't be of much use even if it was here now." Athren said

Flay tensed a bit as Athren spoke of Kira she still was angry about him being hurt the very idea seemed so unreal to her before he'd always been invincible but then he'd never truly fought his friends before either she knew he had held back against Sai there was no way Kira would actually Kill him but Sai....he seemed to different it was like on the battlefield he was nothing more than a raving lunatic venting his pain from the past.

For a moment Flay felt bad and sorrow took her for a moment knowing she'd been the cause of this ALL of this...but somehow they had to go on there was no turning back from here.

The next day as Athren was testing his new gundam

Two blips appeared on radar and Athren immediately knew what they were without checking the rate they were coming it was obvious they had some idea who he was too.

"Hey Athren here. Looks like I've got company tell Flay to head out now in case I need her help." Athren said over the radio back to base

"Roger that We'll tell her immediately." Came the voice over the radio then it was silent

Athren readied himself for battle as he saw the dots split up it looked like they were going to take him from either side they were still a long ways away though plenty of time to nail them.

He readied the dual railguns and took aim his first target was vengeance

"This one is for Kira!" He yelled as he fired the shots went speeding off and Vengance had little time to react Sai flew upwards to dodge but one of his legs was still hit. Then athren Fired again. This time vengeance hit the deck allowing the shots to go over him

"Cagalli!" Sai said

"I know I'll get him!" She replied as Firebird took off at full speed for Zeus

"Uh oh Firebird...Man she's fast!" Athren said to himself as he launched some missiles in front of her hoping to force her to slow down but she barreled on dodging the missiles as they came Athren barely had time to complete the secondary firing transformation and fully charge before she was on him he fired hastily and Cagalli saw the blast begin to erupt from the huge cannon the Zeus had become she veered right hard spinning as she did so to avoid losing one of the arms.

Then shortly after Angelic Gundam Arrived Firebird was about to rush Zeus again when a wave of energy came crashing down like a sword stopping her.

"Now you deal with me as well." Flay said flying for Firebird at top speed.

"Sir I think we're going to need your help on this one..." Sai said as Vengance picked itself up and slowly made it's way to the battlefield.

"Already? Man you guys really can't handle anything above normal mobile suits can you? Alright I'm on my way." La flaga replied.

Seraph Gundam rushed out from it's hiding spot it's huge wings spread out showing off it's white and silver colors and the slight glow it seemed to have as it flew into the battlefield and in seconds the Zeus and Angelic were knocked down.

"What the... another one?" Athren said

"Looks that way." Flay said

"Athren you fall back get to a decent range so you can attack freely I'll hold them here." Flay said.

"Right." Athren said flying away

Cagalli started to follow but Flay cut her off

"No you're not going anywhere...." She said as her gundam formed two blades in either hand and began to take on Firebird Seraph just watched for a little while before deciding cagalli was in need of help. And coming between the two he exerted a energy field knocking both back but doing minimal damage.

Back at the base

"Sir Angelic and Zeus are in trouble!" one man reported

"Don't you think I can see that you fool!?" La Kluze replied

"We need that kira boy out there..." he said thinking

"Sir his gundam did arrive moments ago...." One man said

"True but he is the only one who can pilot it and he currently is uncouncious." La kluze replied.

'A very vexing situation we have' he thought.

End Chapter 5

Okay okay Short chapter. At least in my opinion and I meant to go farther really I did I just haven't quite finished the design for Kira's gundam sooo you have to wait till next chapter to see it! Sorry!


	6. The Dark Knight

Kira the Knight ch 6- D.Knight Gundam

Kira suddenly snapped awake feeling like hell and a little pain lingered in his head but his first concern was where was flay? He looked around and saw she wasn't there which gave him an odd feeling he'd grown so used to her always being there that to wake up and not see her for once felt wrong somehow and it worried him.

As he sat up he could hear people rushing by most of them sounded pretty freaked out now he was really worried. Just what the hell was going on? He got up slowly and stumbled for a second before finding is footing it took another second before the dizziness faded but soon enough he was wandering the halls leaning against walls trying to figure out what had happened. Then he came to the control room and saw it. On a big monitor he could see Flay and Athren were in battle with Sai's Vengence and the Firebird and another Gundam he hadn't seen before and they were losing badly.

Commander La Kluze turned and saw him as he stood in the door

"Kira you're awake good we need you if you feel up to battle." He said relieved Kira had awoken in time.

"What's the situation?" Kira asked straightening up so as not to show how weak he still was.

"Well Angelic Gundam and Zeus Gundam engaged the Vengance and Firebird as after they launched a surprise attack the initial battle went well but then this other gundam showed up I believe it is the third gundam that was kept under wraps Seraph I believe is supposed to be it's name. When it appeared the tide shifted instantly it's powers are incredible and so far you seem to be the only one who can go out there and make a difference Kira." La kluze informed him.

Kira stood there for a moment watching the battle and seeing just how badly they were losing Flay was struggling to keep up and Athren was almost useless at that range and he had no way of outrunning Firebird or Seraph if he didn't go out there both of them were most certainly dead.

"right I'll launch as soon as I can..." Kira said turning and starting for the Hangar when his strength started to fail him. La Kluze took notice of it this time

"Kira? Are you sure you're okay? I don't want to send you out if you're going to pass out when you get there." He said

"I'm fine...don't worry I'll get the job done.." Kira replied finding his strength again

"Very well but grab something to eat on your way out even a simple drink you'll need nourishment you've been out cold for quite awhile. Oh and that's an order not a request in case you had any doubts." La kluze told him

"Yes sir..." Kira said giving a short salute and leaving. It wasn't until then he realized just how hungry he actually was. He went straight to the café' grabbed a couple of things and scafed them down on his way to his gundam. Then he saw it la kluze had forgotten to tell him the his new suit had been completed.

"Perfect you're just what I need to Save Flay and Athren." He said looking up at the gundam. It was black and midnight Blue the head was mostly blue with black on the mouthparts and the eyes were green the body of the suit was blue on the sides black on the inside and the arms were almost entirely blue the suit resembled A Knight in dark armor carrying a wicked looking black sword in one hand and a dark blue shield in the other.

A few moment later kira was ready to go.

"Dark Knight Gundam Launching" He announced and launched not bothering to wait for confirmation since he already knew he had it.

As he reached the battlefield Angelic gundam formed a whip out of energy and began holding off the other gundams with her wild swings. Zeus had fallen back to get some distance and he found himself directly behind the 3 gundams perfect positioning. He chose Vengance as his first target he flew by and sliced it almost in two using his sword Vengance toppled shortly after and Sai barely managed to Eject before it exploded.

"What the?! SAI!" Cagalli screamed as she saw Vengance explode

"Who did that?! I'll make them pay!" She yelled turning to find the Dark Knight already in mid slice she only had seconds to move and though she managed to move she didn't completely escape his blade and it left a gash in the front of the firebird. By now he'd gotten Seraph's attention though.

'that must be the kid' La Flaga thought as he turned from Angelic Gundam

Seraph broke off from Angelic gundam and headed straight for Dark Knight a saber in one hand and a gun in the other as he fired blasts at Kira.

"Oh no you don't!" Flay said chasing after him. While all this was going on Athren had finally gotten the distance he needed and locked on to Firebird unleashing a Volley of Railgun fire.

"Shit!" Cagalli was cursing whoever was in the dark mobile suit in only a few seconds he'd changed the entire tide of the battle by taking out 1 gundam and he'd almost nailed her too now As her suit registered the railgun shots that had been fired at her she almost freaked but then had an idea and moved at the last second hoping the shots would catch The new gundam off guard. But they didn't he'd seen through her plan and moved with her keeping up a constant assault of sword attacks only breaking off when Seraph arrived.

"Hey kid is that you?" La flaga asked over an open channel

"Captain la flaga?..." Kira questioned surprised not only to hear the captains voice but that he was the one in the Seraph

"I thought so it is you...Why'd you go and change sides?" He asked

Kira was silent for a moment. "i..I needed to I just couldn't go on Killing my own people at first I didn't think about it that way but when everyone started pointing it out to me it just seemed so...wrong and everyone kept acting like I was some kind of spy anyway. I got tired of the distrust and dirty looks and people asking me why I was fighting on the wrong side so I fixed it." Kira answered

"I see...I had no idea you felt like that none of us did." La flaga said as he began to try and think of a way to convince him to come back even though he knew it was useless even if he did come back there was no way anyone would trust him again and he'd probably be arrested too.

"of course you didn't no one did no one...except Flay...and now it's for her that I'll end this war!" Kira yelled suddenly charging the Seraph.

'kid it's too bad it has to end like this...' la Flaga thought as he too charged blade in hand.

The two both slashed as they passed one another and at the same time tried to avoid the incoming attack but wound up both receiving Heavy damage.

"Fall back!" La Flaga ordered. And Fire bird scooped up Sai and flew off Following behind Seraph.

"Wow....it's over....Kira you were great." Flay said

"Don't mention it flay..." He replied his gundam kneeled he was having a hard time keeping it upright.

"Kira are you okay?" Athren asked looking concerned Kira didn't sound at all alright

"Yea...just...tired..ugh" Kira said and passed out.

End chapter 6

Okay Okay ridiculously short I know but I couldn't helpt it I had writers block sooo yea... Anyways I know you're all dieing for an update by now so here it is just to let ya know I haven't abandoned this thing.


	7. Ill timed Assault

A/N: Whew it's been awhile….let's pick up the pace a bit shall we?

Kira the Knight ch7- Ill timed Assault

Kira once again lay in the infirmary bed barely conscious with someone beside him he couldn't quite make out who opening his eyes took too much effort and suddenly he found himself praying that he hadn't somehow been captured which was actually highly possible with the way things had gone if Seraph had decided to drag his gundam along there wouldn't have been much any one could have done about it….

"kira….what were you thinking? You fool…why'd you go and get yourself hurt?"

Kira could hear the words but wasn't really grasping them he was only barely conscious and didn't even have his eyes open it seemed like it took an incredible amount of strength just to make his eye lids flinch so he left them be. He heard more garbled talk it should have been sentences but all he heard was.

"….stupid…..hurt….what I….do…you"

Next he felt something on his chest it was a weight pushing down then he felt something wet…instinctively he moved his hand to it. He found it was warm and soft then he began to realize what it was.

'hair?...someones head?....who is…?.....Fllay…' he suddenly realized

Flay looked up at kira when his hand touched her head.

"Kira?" She said questioningly unsure if he was really awake or if he had reacted by instinct.

Kira tried hard to open his eyes again but the medication he'd been put on had other ideas…he laid there fighting to open just one eye for what seemed like hours before finally opening one eye then abruptly closing it when the shock of light hit him.

"uuugh….light…..flay?....you still here?.." he managed to say.

"Yes Kira…I'm here." She answered grabbing his hand.

"could you…..turn off…light.?" His words were becoming garbled and he found speaking a whole sentence hard

'Just what the hell did they put me on?...or is it even the drugs? Maybe I hit my head too hard?' he thought suddenly alarmed. As the possibility that he may be more seriously hurt than he thought entered his mind.

"Of course kira…" Flay replied and went to cut off the light he heard the light flick off.

"there" She said and returned to his side.

Now Kira tried once more to open his eyes and this time when he did he kept them open although everything was hazy for awhile slowly but surely it all slid into focus and he could clearly see Flay's beautiful face giving him a smile.

"Flay…you're a sight for sore eyes…literally" Kira joked.

"haha….kira…you're such a fool…going and getting hurt worse than you already were just to save me." She said

"No…is it foolish to save the only thing I hold dear to me? Whatever the price?" kira asked. He found his motor skills were returning to him and his worries about being hurt slipped away for the moment.

"Kira…" Was all Flay could say she didn't know what to say to that and there wasn't really any arguing with it either.

"Fllay if I hadn't gone out there and you'd died I'd never have forgiven myself for not going. I don't know what I'd do without you…so I couldn't just sit here I had to go there just wasn't any other option for me." He said

"Kira…you don't know what it means to me for you to say that…" She said deeply touched by his words she hadn't thought about it that way or even thought that he'd think that way about her. Well although they'd had that talk and it'd been decided they'd be together she never stopped to think about just what it all meant. Just what was it they had? Was it really love? Or was it something else? Something more sick and twisted?

Fllay found herself without an answer to her own questions although she had told Kira she loved him she wasn't sure if she'd actually meant it. It had been a spur of the moment thing but now faced with real emotion her façade faltered and she found it falling apart as little by little kira was beginning to reach what little was left of her heart.

"Flay you don't have to say anything….it's enough that you stayed here with me all this time…" Kira said seeing her at a loss for words. To which her only reply was a look of mixed emotions she was grateful he had spared her for the moment from reaching a conclusion but it hurt her that she couldn't answer her own question.

But before either of them could say anything more an alert was sounded and once again the base was under attack and Flay sighed

"Looks like we have to fight again….Kira…you rest don't you go charging out there on my account okay? We can't have you getting any worse." She told him as she got up to leave. Kira didn't dare argue with her though he wanted to the state of his body right now screamed at him "don't you dare even THINK about getting up" so he just laid there a simple nod his only reply as his eyes followed her as she left otherwise he was completely motionless.

_The battle field only minutes later…_

The Angelic and Zeus Gundams were on the battlefield this time with a full company of Ginns. Though the Ginns weren't much of a factor really they served as great distractions.

On the opposing side however…Seraph and Firebird were leading the charge vengeance was still under repair so it was absent from the battle accompanied by a full wing of Skygraspers generously supplied by the federation base where Archangel had been stationed before it launched for this attack. This was most certainly going to be a battle to remember and possibly one that could change the tide of the entire war if the gundams were lost or changed hands and in the distance an unmarked squad watched and waited….their purpose still as of yet unrevealed.

The battle commenced with fire from the Zeus long before anyone else was in range to fire back. He was fully into the secondary firing mode and his dual railguns made quite a dent in the forces of the Federation before they even got halfway. Though they weren't totally stupid and eventually they spread out enough to minimize casualties while keeping formation.

"Flay….go to it" Athren said as he fired another volley.

"right…..Squads 1 and 2 and 3 with me squad 4 you're with Athren. Should anybody get through it's your job to keep them off him understood?" She ordered

"Yes maa'm" Was the resounding reply though Flay had technically shouldn't have been able to order them around since she was by all means a simple grunt like the rest at this point since she hadn't really earned any rank. But her status with Kira which had seen to it that she was able to acquire a gundam and pilot it fairly well made her an asset to Zaft so on the battlefield she was considered superior if no where else.

Flay took off followed by the first three squads of Ginns with turret fire coming from the base itself to support them. As well as Zeus's constant barrages.

But mere moments after the two armies clashed all hell broke loose. The third squad whose purpose had previously been unknown made itself apparent but the puzzling thing was….it was attacking BOTH sides.

"what the? Where'd these guys come from?!" Cagalli said turning firebird to engage them. "I dunno but it's apparent they're no friends of anyone here." La flaga said observing that they were not only destroying skygraspers but Ginns as well. The new arrivals were using black unmarked suits of unknown configuration. The only things that were certain about them were they didn't belong to either side and that they were using entirely beam weapons which meant they weren't any small time organization either.

Flay by this point was thoroughly aggravated not only was Sai not here for her to beat him to a pulp but now she had to deal with cowards who didn't even declare themselves a force. She used the ability of her gundam to form shards of energy around her gundam and sent them flying out hunting down her enemies. Some managed to dodge but most were cut down by her attack.

"Hey…that one's getting better with that suit." La flaga observed

"Quit admiring and get back to the battle!" Cagalli scolded him.

"sorry…just making an observation." He replied making his way through suits as if they weren't even there. Cagalli was doing the same to the Ginns and Athren was practicly erasing skygraspers from the sky. A squad of the black suits turned in his direction and the Ginns surrounding him charged ahead to protect him and surprising faired rather well before the enemy revealed it's true fighting strength.

More squads appeared from under the sand seemingly out of nowhere and Above them a large black suit one hand formed into the shape of a dragon head and the other a wicked looking sickle it even had a tail and wings that curved slightly (think like epyon's wings from gundam wing only bigger)

"Is that….a…..Gundam?" everyone asked themselves at the exact same instant.

"This is getting out of hand we should fall back for now till we can figure out where these guys came from and what their purpose is…and more importantly we need info on that gundam." La flaga said as he gave the order to pull out this attack would have to be put off for now.

Whereas Flay and Athren were thinking similar thoughts

"Flay….We need to get out of here we can't fight two battles at once and neither can they at this rate Neither Zaft nor the Earth Forces will win the battle." Athren said after firing a few shots to free up his squad so they could return to their position around him and away from the battle though they were down a few men.

"Agreed…We'll fall back for now we'll just have to escape with on the Desert Tiger's ship he did stick around to see how we performed didn't he?" Flay asked As she cut through two more suits that were foolish enough to try and attack her.

"Oh right….Let's go if we leave the base I doubt they'll attack it somehow I think their goal is to either destroy or capture the other gundams." Athren said and then opened a channel to the base

"Athren here…We think it'd be best to fall back for now and abandon the base until we can get a more suitable battle situation….perhaps if we had Kira we could pursue this battle but…" he was cut off by the commander

"Say no more I was about to give the order myself you all are to report to Commander Bartfeld's ship immediately. We can't afford to risk the new gundams and the old ones will be put aboard as well We can't lose those either. Kira has already been moved there he's waiting for you two." La kluze informed him

"Right away sir…You get that flay?"

"Yea I got it let's go Everyone return to base we're pulling out of this one." She ordered and though t took them some effort slowly the Zaft forces freed themselves from the battle. As the Earth Forces tried to do the same thing but they found it much more difficult with no base to surport them directly the only support was Archangel which was a good distance away and their only means of transport which meant it couldn't be risked.

Though the new force didn't seem to care much that Zaft was retreating it certainly did care that the Earth Forces were.

_3 hours later…_

Kira awoke in an unfamiliar bed but there was a familiar face staring back at him.

"Hey…"

"You?.....but what're…."

"Relax…you're on my ship your friends will be here soon enough. They were doing repairs since the maintenance crew is a bit short handed right now" It was Andrew bartfeld A.k.a. The Desert Tiger.

" oh…I see….so I take it the battle went badly then?" Kira asked trying to sit up.

Andrew simply nodded "horrible…many soldiers lost their lives today….and for no good reason. We were attacked not only by the Earth Forces but by another previously unknown group as well." He informed Kira

"An unknown?..." Kira repeated the words as if trying to grasp the concept of another side in the war.

"Yes…It seems they weren't Earth Forces…they got hit harder than we did. Whoever these guys are they've got some firepower. Not one of their suits used shell weapons of any kind and seeing as it's much more expensive to produce a beam weapon than a standard shell based weapon they must have some decent funds to produce such a large force to attack us with just to announce their presence…what really bothers me though is that they had a gundam." He paused after that letting the fact sink in.

"A gundam?!...but…how?" Kira asked

"My guess is as good as yours kid…we have no clue. Everything about them is completely unknown. The Earth Forces really aren't in much shape to fight back right now and they seem to know it. Which may be why they're so concerned with destroying them first. If the weaker of the two disappears and Zaft is all that's left then they can not only focus entirely on Zaft but they have whatever resources they'd acquire by defeating the earth forces as well A very sound plan as opposed to attacking both outright or attacking Zaft first seeing as we're the ones winning this war. If they attacked us it'd only prolong thins as opposed to Attacking the weaking Earth forces and letting Zaft do all the hard work….Ingenious…" He was talking more to himself now than to Kira but kira was still listening carefully.

'who could create such a force and go unnoticed? Who has that kind of money? Or power? Who has that kid of influence? And how did they get a gundam?' were the questions in Kira's mind right now but he had no answers and neither did anyone else.

End Chapter 7-

Okay whaddaya think? Pretty good for a returning chapter eh? Next chapter a few clues may be laying about….but don't read _too_ much into things oh and I'm going to start trying to show more of what's going on back on archangel as well especially now that they have yet another force to contend with.

Next chapter – Zodiac


End file.
